A WILL OF FIRE!
by graxx
Summary: Ever imagined what would happen when Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto fall into the world of heroes when they were in the midst of the war? Its a new world, for team 7, Where the society runs on the name "heroes" and finally the aspiring heroes meet the shinobis and there Midoriya saw his very own reflection in Naruto. Will Naruto be able to pass on the will of fire Midoriya?
1. The shinobis encounter the hero world

"Well, im done! Im gonna blast this place, u wait for them to wake up" said Sasuke.

"And how are you gonna do it? Our hands and legs are tied with chains... So, you felt anything strange?" Asked Kakashi.

"Dont know, this rinnegan is really powerful! That old sage was a life saver... Yeah, I felt like we are passing through some portal and, just before sometime when i focused my rinnegan to open the portal again... " Sasuke stops speaking, covering his rinnegan. He recived the rinnegan just a while ago and it wasn't letting Sasuke to take control that easily.

"What happened?, you okay Sasuke? "

"Not exactly, anyways.. I saw our world. We are still fighting"

"I dont get it.We are right here and we are still fighting?" Saying this kakashi leans back and closes his eyes for a while,

"Sasuke, there aint any traces of chakra atleast within a 50meters"

"What?! Then who tied us? "

"They probably left after tying us down"

"Sasuke!!" Yelled Sakura.

"This girl!" Sighed Sasuke.

"Wha.. What is this place?" Sakura woke up and tried moving but found that her hands and legs were tied.

"Sakura, break the chains and help us out.Fast!"

Said Sasuke.

"Sakura!!!" Yelled Naruto.

"So even you awake now... How is it going Sakura? " said kakashi.

"Im trying, but im too exhausted"

"Yeah, we all are" Said Kakashi.

"Come on kurama!! Help me out!" Yelled Naruto and he broke all the chains,

"Well that was easy, you weren't able to break them sasuke? "

"I will burn you bastard! now stop fooling around and break mine too!" Yelled Sasuke. Naruto creates a small rasengan and breaks everyone's chains. Kurama's chakra reserve was the reason behind Naruto's energy even when everyone was exhausted.

"Okay, so listen. There are inhabitants in this place, but not anywhere near us. So we blast through the door and got to the nearest highest point to take a look of this place. And al-"

"How the hell did they get freed? You dint chain them properly? " interrupted a voice.

"Wait, how are you here!? " said Kakashi.

"Yeah, i still sense no chakra" added Sasuke.

"What are you morons chattering about" said the Shigaraki in an annoyed tone. And listening to that Sasuke stood up and went closer to Shigaraki.

"You probably dont know that we were in the middle of a war and apparently we four are the only ones who can end that war. Im never in a good mood, especially now. So tell us what is going on and why did you bring us here?" Said Sasuke in his most deepest voice which could even have scared the greatest evils, but Shigaraki had no effect and he gave out a small chuckle.

"Hey kurogiri, who does this kid think he is talking to. So, kid listen. You might not be aware of the fact that im one of the greatest Villains of this place an-"

"Thats okay, but where are? " questioned Naruto.

"These kids... You are in Japan" sighed Shigaraki.

"What is a Japan, and why the hell do you have so many hands all over your face" added Naruto.

"You dont know what is japan you stupid son of bitch!? And kurogiri im done with them, put them to sleep again!! " yelled Shigaraki and kurogiri signalled someone and all of a sudden a man with a hat( **MR. COMPRESS)** appeared behind Sakura and as soon as naruto spotted him he pulled Sakura towards him and punched him in his stomach and his face with his knees and kicked him towards the wall and suddenly a colossal cloud of blue flames appeared out of no where and Kakashi quickly came in front of Naruto and used his mangekyu sharingan and a portal appeared, teleporting those flames somewhere else and without a time gap Sasuke ran towards Dabi, and casted a chidori and brought the whole wall down and Dabi was in his clunches. Mustard appeared and started to spread gas in the whole place but Sakura immediately ran towards him and punched him hard enough to make him fly away.

Seeing the scenario Kurogiri to had to enter the fight and he created four portals directly above them but out of no where two shadow clones of Naruto came and locked him down and finally Naruto hit him with a rasengan and kurogiri dashed onto the cupboard behind him and using this opportunity Sakura ran and took out a kunai and placed it on Shigaraki's neck.

"Now be nice and tell us us everything you know" said Sakura but Shigaraki Caught Sakura's arm and started de-materializing it which made her to back-off and She immediately started healing her arm.

"This guy's got some unusual powers, he somehow completely ripped off my outer skin" said she while blood dripped from her hand.

"Seriously, I couldn't even imagine people like you will be parceled to me personally. So who are you guys?"

"You think we have time for that? Just tell us all you know about this place" yelled Sakura.

"I don't do deals which don't fetch me anything in return, so its a no" replies Shigaraki. Hearing this Naruto gets angry and again jumped to attack but kurogiri regained consciousness and warped all his mates of of that place.

"So that black fire head guy was not actually a fire head but some kind of portal maker" said Sakura

"Guys,... You should see this" said Sasuke while staring out of a window.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi go ahead and they see a busy city with strange metal boxes moving around, people surrounded that place, each with a slim metal block emitting bright light . And they spotted a group of similar colored vehicles coming towards them, also there were big flying iron birds hovering over them,

"We should make a run!" Said sakura.

"Yeah, guess we have been spotted!" Said Naruto.

"No, we stay. If we run now it will make is look like we are some criminals. Let's speak it out with our friends and if things don't go well, we always have the plan B.

"Freeze! " said a dog headed man., "Hands behind your head!! Now!"

Even if the language was same the accent differed a lot, but they were able to understand

"We are innocent, we were attacked by a group of people!"

"Hands behind your head I said!! ' and slowly the whole place swarmed with police.

The four followed the Instructions and cooperated to avoid any unnecessary problems. Luckily someone called the police and informed that they just saw a blast in a nearby building and later spotted blue flames too which was enough for the police to know that it was the league of villains as a similar attack was observed before a few days in a forest.Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and kakashi were taken to the police station and were put inside a room. Kakashi already had spoken with officers and told them that they are ready to cooperate and mean absolutely no harm. As a result of that their hands were freed and they were not treated harshly...

))))))))))) NEXT PART ON THE WAY((((((((((((((


	2. The difference

"What was the name of the place again? " inquired inspector tsukauchi.

"We've already told you, its konohagure" answered Sakura.

"So you say that you four are from another world where a war was going on. Do You guys even realize what you are currently speaking? We have heard far better stories than this. Now tell me the truth or we will have to force it out of you guys"

"Try it mister,... you will regret it" said Sasuke.

"You are in the police station man, you've got some balls to speak in this tone"

"Could you guys stop behaving like kids? Listen officer, whatever we have told you until now, everything is the truth. Why do you think that we would lie?-"

"Hey Tsukauchi, tell me where those jokers are, I don't have much time. The students got tests within a few hours" said Eraser head.

"Oh, you didn't have to come if you had a job to do" replys Tsukauchi

"Its not everyday we get to hear stories like this, and after all we are pro-heroes. Its our duty to keep our town safe" said Midnight who was accompanying eraser head.

"So they are some kind of shinobis of this world, they called themselves pro-heroes" said Sakura to Naruto and the others.

"So you four are the ones who engaged in battle with the league of villains. You guys seem pretty beaten up, like u just returned from a war"

"Thats what we were trying to say since the last 3 hours dumbhead! We were brought to this world in the middle of the war!!" yelled Naruto.

"Now listen blondie, I'm not the type ofperson you should fool around with. Another stupid sentence out of your mounth and you will regret it"said Eraser head with his quirk activated and surprisingly he didn't find any trace of quirk which confused him as these four fought the league of villains head to head.

"With all due respect the peace keepers of this world. You might find it really hard to believe in what we are saying, but This is the truth. I understand the situation we are in and that's the whole reason we are tolerating all of this and cooperating with you all, other wise we too aren't the kind of guys that's you should fool around with. We are still ready to cooperate, but honestly we have got no way to make you all believe in what we are saying" said kakashi politely in an irritated tone.

"Humph!... This handsome man appears to be telling the truth. So What do we do eraser?" Said Midnight.

"I dont sense any kind of quirk in you, how did you fight those villains without any quirk?" Asked Erased head., This question made all their faces go blank.

"What is a quirk by the way?" Asked Naruto.

"Okay now you are getting on my nerves-"

"Eraser!" Said Midnight, "if they really are from another world heroes and quirks probably don't exist there. And also note their accent. It seems kinda old and also their dresses. I think they aren't lying"

"You are right Midnight"added Tsukauchi,

"Okay... So... Quirks are basically powers humans have in this world, they can be fire or water and blah blah blah" said Eraser head in the least interested tone.

"So these are basically chakra and element transformation abilities. So you guys posses only one among them?"

"Yeah, there are some people who have two quirks. But yes, why do you ask?" said Tsukauchi.

"Because we can use many types of elements and jutsus all at once. It depends on the capability of the ninja using it"said Sakura.

"So you are telling me that every one in your world posses multiple quirks?! " exclaimed Midnight, "And what is a jutsu? "

"Hmm.. Its like... An attack, a technique. It is similar to a spell where we need to do many other stuffs to do a jutsu. But practice makes it a piece of cake!" Says naruto.

"You can show them to us? Without playing any cheap tricks? "

"Okay. Listen drunk head or whatever you are called, we can destroy this whole place and run away within the blink of an eye. But we need the help of the people of this world because we have to return to our world! You wanted to see what we can do right?... Now watch this! "

Saying this Sasuke casted a chidori in his right hand and its sparks were big and powerful enough to burst all the lights in that whole room and the whole room was lightened up with bluish white light all over and then suddenly he casted a genjutsu over everyone which lasted for 10 seconds in the real world but was for 15minutes in their world. Sasuke tested their combat abilities in the genjutsu world and came to the conclusion that they at the least, were not weak.

Finally they were out of the genjutsu and everyone was so exhausted that they fell down.

"What the hell was that?!? " yelled Eraser head.

"Just a small demonstration of what we are capable of-"

"Now would you stop showing off Sasuke?" Said Naruto giggling.

"shut up bastard!"

"So, what were you guys called again?... Right, shinobis" says Midnight.

"what did just happen?" Asked Tsukauchi.

"I used my visual prowess to cast a mind manipulating spell on you all, which is called a genjutsu"

"So you can even use manipulation techniques huh??"

"Yes, and sorry for my student's I'll behavior. He is a little short tempered"said kakashi in an embarrassed tone.

"Hey! Who told you Im your student? "Said annoyed Sasuke.

"So, this was not just a mind game you played, you created a completely different time zone for us! "Said Eraser head.

"You are just as smart as you look"said kakashi.

"Wait, what!! Is that even possible!" Saying this Midnight takes a look at her watch,

"Oh my god! It hasn't even been more than a minute!"

"So, do you believe us now? "

"We have got some other choice? Sorry for all the inconveniences, but we have to be this strict to keep this place safe" said Tsukauchi

"Yeah, forget it. We understand all duties the protector of a village has" said kakashi

"Village? " asked Eraser head.

"Never mind"


	3. So this is the academy

"So, what now?..By the way, How did you guys end up here? " asked midnight.

"I guess Sasuke and Naruto were fighting kaguya and I was all exhausted and was being healed by Sakura.. And the next second I find myself in a strange room with my hands tied"

"You said you were in the middle of the war right? Mind telling us what the war is all about and who is this kaguya? " said tsukauchi.

"Thats a bad question... Its actually a pretty big thing to begin with. But for now, the story goes like... Our world has five major countries and many other small countries too.. The five major countries are konohagakure, the leaf village. Sunagakure, the sand village, Iwagakure, the stone village. Kumogakure, the cloud village and the Kirigakure, the mist village. We are the shinobis of konoha. In the past all the five village had many problems with each other and some led to a few brutal battles too.. But later, there rose a group of bad guys who called themselves the Akatsuki. This group was so annoying that the five great nations had to combine forces in order to bring them down.. Well not the akatsuki exactly but... Anyways, One of them almost destroyed our whole village, that too with just one move... But yeah, Naruto took care of him even when our village leader, the hokage was immobilized due to injuries. So slowly, and with the help of many people, the akatsuki was destroyed, except for two people,.. Tobi and zetsu. And guess what, these guys somehow brought back the very First and probably the greatest threat for our village, Madara uchiha. He was the enemy of the first hokage... And he was the reason of the very first shinobi world war-" kakashi stopped for a while.

"And later something amazing happens.. That Madara uchiha somehow turns into kaguya-"

"And who is that? "Interrupted Midnight.

"She is the creater of our world... Yeah.. She is a god" replied Naruto.

And everyone stood in silence, a darker tone of fear caught Naruto and Sakura's eyes and everyone one were shocked to know that these young teens were fighting against a god. No one could believe that this sort of unbelievable strength exists within their very own universe.

"So you were fighting a god. Hmm... " said Eraser head.

"And finally something good happens. The eldest son of Kaguya comes to Naruto and Sasuke and grant them powers similar to of those of his very own sons, Asura and Indra so they become capable of sealing kaguya... And after a bit of fighting I gave up and left it to these three meat-brains. And here were are"

"So, if you guys were the ones who received special powers.. And you are here then whats happening there? " exclaimed Midnight.

"Whenever Sasuke tries opening a portal, all he sees is a few blurred scenes of people... And us fighting Kaguya. So assumptions are that just a copy of us have come here... Because I don't think its that easy for any being to end up in a different dimension randomly and some how that universe is very well functioning like this one" said Naruto.

"Dont know, Nothing seems logical anymore. And that last explanation you gave was so damn stupid "says Sakura.

"What!? You can't do any better either! "

"So, people. Any idea what to do about us? " said Kakashi.

"Dont know,hey... How about we let them live in the... " said Midnight but started to hesitate.

"Well, now any idea will ne helpful. So..let it out "Said Tsukauchi.

"Yeah right, my brain died the moment I believed their story" added Eraser head.

"Hhmm.. So I was thinking,... Why dont we let them live in the dorm with the kids-" said Midnight but eraser head immediately pulled midnight into a corner and said,

"How can you let them? I mean we dont even know if they are for real.. And what about the safety of students? The dorm was made to provide a safe environment for the students" whispered eraser head.

"Look, these guys for sure are not gonna run away, they don't know this place. And as far as the safety thing goes... Yeah they are really powerful, but I don't think they will harm anyone. In fact this handsome man is himself a teacher. And if they are nice people they just make the dorm villain proof. I mean just imagine someone who can create an alternate dimension and do a lightning style attack of that caliper and that probably wasn't even his 10%. And there are three more to them"

"You are right midnight. But this whole thing depends on one assumption that they are... Nice. Man this word sounds so awkward. Yeah anyway, just imagine what would happen if they try to harm the students or something else... We don't even have All might"

"Tsukauchi... I think Im going with midnight's idea... We still have our number one hero endeavor, don't we? ... And my students are not that easy to take down"

"Okay, agreed. I will handel the higher officials and the paper works. So don't worry about it and take them" said Tsukauchi and left.

"Thanks a lot tsukauchi"said eraser head and was looking towards midnight who was excitedly explaining everything to Kakashi and other,

"hey, your name is Kakashi isn't it? " eraser head said silently and Kakashi came out from behind his back. " So what's this, some kind of cloning technique? "

"Yeah, its called the shadow clone jutsu... And sorry, I heard everything you guys were talking. You know when you are in an unknown territory you have to keep gathering as much information as you can. Especially,... When your opponent seems to be powerful" said Kakashi, which made eraser head laugh a bit.

"Well, I like you. You are a teacher you said right?"

"Yep"

"Then you must know how important the students are to their teachers"

"Absolutely, my life counts nothing when my students are on the edge of the cilff. Yeah I understand you are still not sure about us... But I give you my word, in my presence no students will be harmed"

"That was assuring!! So lets move now. Hey midnight, enough of chatting let's get going"

yelled eraser head and Midnight turned towards him she saw Kakashi standing there and gave out a perplexed look and suddenly the Kakashi sitting on the chair in front of her vanished with a buff! And, team 7 left the head quarters. They got inside the taxis and first stopped before a mall to get them a change of dress but they were still all worn out because of the war, so they hurried and finally reached the dorm.,

They were really impressed by the well designed structure and everyone went around the place for a while and they Finally got into their rooms. Unfortunately there were only three rooms so two people had to be in the same room.

Naruto cried hard to be in the same room as sakura but he had to share the room with with his bestie Sasuke. Eraser head left for the academy and Midnight stayed there to help them. After an hour everyone got ready and came out of their rooms. Sakura wore a pink skirt which stretched to her knees and had cold shoulders. Kakashi wore a white T-shirt with a black over shirt and black jeans. Naruto wore a yellow jacket with blue jeans and Sasuke wore a blue T-shirt with black jogger, and they had lunch , where midnight was stuck with Kakashi and Sakura with Sasuke and Somehow the Naruto liked the burger he was eating so much that he completely ignored the saku-sasu pair...


	4. A new light

In the hero academy, eraser head enters the class room.

"Students, there is an important announcement I wana make-"

"No classes for this week?! " exclaims Mineta.

"No! And Mineta, as a punishment u will have to run 25 rounds in the next training session. So, what I was telling is...hmmm.. Listen carefully"said Eraser head in a tone which completely grabbed everyone's attention.

"There are four new residents at the dorm" and listening to this, everyone's faces brightened up

"Are they new students of our class sir? " asked Lida.

"Well no, thats why I say... Just listen carefully.. So, it is a crazy thing to happen in the first place, but.. These four residents are... Well.. They are not of this dimension, they accidentally ended up into our universe. We already confirmed that they are 95% harmless... I mean.. They mean no harm... Ahmm" he clears his throat.,

"So they are of our age? " asked uraraka.

"No, they are Atleast three to four years elder to you. All I wanna say is.. I trust them, and for your information, they are here because to kurogiri. So it was our responsibility to take care of them but at the same time keep an eye on them. Yeah, so what I was telling is even though I trust them, be careful. We have already encounterd so many villains who have used the same trick on us. Difference is this time we are kind of helpless. So that's it. You can leave now"

"Why does it even matter? If they try something stupid imma explode their faces off!" Yelled bakugou.

"And yes bakugo and the other students, another info about them is... They are really powerful, like among those four, Atleast one has the ability to go one on one with all might and other top heroes, and obviously they are so much more than me, so everyone leave... Man I'm tired.. " yawns Eraser head and leaves the class in his usual style, and bakugou sat with his face showing the magnitude of shock he was in.

"People from another world, just some years elder to us but have the potential to fight all might, well That ain't a group you get to see every day" said yaoyorozu.

"Yes, I mean just imagine how much they must have trained to gain that kind of power" said Midoriya.

"Don't know, may be in their world the quirks are more powerful than or ours. Who knows, let's go there and check em out" said Todoroki.

"But why did sensei say that they were helpless? " asked Midoriya.

"Even I didn't get that line of his, we better not make conclusions of our own. Let's get to dorm" said lida.

The students left for the dorm and everyone was excited to meet the new resident. All the students entred the premesis and all went in one by one but not Todoroki, he stood staring at the sky. Midoriya saw Todoroki and asked him what was he doing

"Look, up there" said Todoroki and Midoriya looked up and there was Sasuke sitting like a lone wolf mediating and they could sense the killing intent Sasuke was emitting. They left the place, and went to their rooms.

All were kind of afraid to go and knock on their doors to talk, so they planned on waiting till the dinner. And everyone got back to their schedules. All were excited to know what kind of people theh are and some even imagined them to look like aliens as they weren't of this universe.

Mineta and kaminari were were in the ground floor playing cards and Sakura came down the stairs and Mineta and kaminari were struck to know that there was also a girl among the four new people and as expected of them, they ran to Sakura

"Hello, im Mineta!! The cutest boy of the dorm"

"Oi! Who told you that you are the cutest one!?.

Anyways, im Kaminari. Its nice to meet you! And also welcome... To our universe?? "

Sakura hesitated at first, but after kaminari's warm welcome she relaxed.

"Thank you, im Haruno Sakura. Its pleasant to meet you too" said Sakura in and bowed with elegance with was enough to mesmerize all the other students who just entered the place. Sakura rose back and was surprised to see the sudden increase in the number of students.

"Oh, when did you all come? " asked Sakura but mineta, kaminari, lida and even bakugo took some time to regain consciousness and Momo, Ashido went forward to welcome her too and one by one all the five got introduced.All of them sat on the couch and started talking.

"So where are the other students?"

"Busy in their works. Shall i call them down?" Asked Momo.

"No-no, its fine. Lets not disturb them" as she spoke, all of the student came there listening to the sound of laughs amd giggles. And all of their reactions towards Sakura was same and especially boys. Even girls were impressed by how pretty she looked and in no time they all got along well.

And then Sasuke and Kakashi arrived. Kakashi being a teacher was observing the kids and started forming data, based on his past years of teaching experience. As Kakashi was doing his work Bakugou too noticed that he wasnt simply looking at them. His brain was working as fast as it could. Todoroki already had seen Sasuke before. Just by seeing Sasuke, todoroki could say that he is defindefinitely in an completely different league, just as Eraser head said.

"Im Hatake Kakashi" spoke Kakashi in a friendly voice. "And that guy over there is Uchiha Sasuke. Hope we get along well students" the girls were starting at sasuke which reminded Sakura of the time when even she would stare at Sasuke all the time. Just the difference of a few years there was, but she knew what those years had brought into that generation of the leaf village.

"As he said, im Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet you all" said Sasuke in his friendliest tone.

And all the girls but Uraraka and Asui rushed to Sasuke. Uraraka and Asui stayed there to company Sakura and Midoriya, lida and Todoroki too were with her.

Bakugou and others went to kakashi and all were busy talking and then Naruto entered. And as soon as every one saw him He gave out a big smile. A smile which Midoriya had already seen. A smile which Midoriya wanted to achieve ever since he knew about All might. He stood there amazed, wondering what someone of that age had to go through to achieve that smile. Whats the price needed to pay for that smile.

That moment, Midoriya found his better self. The one he had to become, whatever the cost is.

"Im Izuku Midoriya" said Midoriya confidently.

"Nice to meet you Midoriya-"

"If the introductions are over lets eat something"

Intruppted Eraser head.

"Wait, when did you come sensei!? " exclaimed Momo.

"When you all were exchanging names. Now do you guys wanna eat or what? "

"Hey, you guys have dinner, the burgers weren't so good for my stomach" saying this Naruto went upstairs and Midoriya thought for a while and even he went upstairs and Naruto saw him following him.

"Hey... Midoriya right? "

"Yeah, are you going to the terrace? "

"Yeah, you are not gonna have dinner with others?

"Ah, no... I dont feel like eating"

"Good, would you like to accompany me? "

"Yeah! " said Midoriya with a bright smile!


	5. A NEW TROUBLE

(At the terrace)

"So, tell about yourself and about this world"

"Well, to put it in a nutshell. This world has bad guys named villains and good guys named Heroes. The heroes protect the citizens from the havoc causing villains. And this academy is meant to train us to become the future heroes. Once we have passed all the tests to become a full fledged hero u will be ranked, And i wanna be the number one hero. To be honest, its not the number one position i want. Its just that i want to take the place of the hero i've always admired"

"Wow, our worlds are hilariously similar. In our world we have five major nations and many small villages, and my village is called the village hidden in the leaves which is one of the great nations. We have a village leader. That village leader is called the Hokage. And i wanna become the hokage of my village"

"Thats cool, we have similar interests i suppose.

Wont it be amazing?, everyone will respect us and we will be so many other people's role models and so much-"

"Midoriya" interrupted Naruto

"Once there was a guy i knew. His name was ITACHI UCHIHA. He probably was the most strongest opponent ive Ever faced. He is not alive anymore, but i still doubt if we were to fight each other would i stand a chance or not, but he once said me something. You Don't Become The Hokage To Be Acknowledged, You Become Hokage Because You Are Acknowledged". these words hit Midoriya pretty hard. It changed the way midoriya used to think. Now he understood why his hero Almight is loved so much by everyone. He is not loved because of the sole reason that he was the number one hero. He worked hard to gain trust of the people. He worked hard to the extent that his smile was enough to let people know that 'everything is fine now why, BECAUSE I'M HERE'.

"We always see the title of the number one hero or the hokage, but have you ever imagined what pain have they all gone through? ...i grew up without my parents. I knew nothing of my parents. I hated them because they left me all alone in this world. Everyone would hate me. I was avoided by everyone because there is a spirit in inside of me which destroyed my village long time ago. But i didn't let that stop me, because i knew that if one stops by the mere criticism of people who have no clue what is going on in his or her life, he has no right to even dream of becoming the hokage. We both have long ways to travel, but i give you my word, If you have a smile on your face and determination in your heart, there is no force which can stop you from anything"

This filled midoriya with determination, he now started to respect Naruto even more

... . but suddenly Naruto spots someone with a huge muscular physique walking into the dorm wearing am orange and black dress.

"Heh Midoriya, who is that?" said Naruto pointing towards him.

'Wait, thats Endeavour. The current number one hero, what has he got to do here!?" and then Momo rushed to the terrace and said.

"Naruto san, you have Been requested to come downstairs"

Naruto and Midoriya went down and then Endeavour enters and then Eraser head gets up.

"I told you not to worry about them, they are completely clean., they are not gonna harm anyone and i told you all this over the phone"

"I know, not that i doubt you.I just wanted to see them and confirm it once more, so...okay these four news gusy huh.." Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke stepped ahead.

"And who are you sir?" asked Sakura.

"Me? Im Endeavour. One of the proheroes and todoroki's father. I just came here to see you all and to ask you to take care of our students till you are here-" and suddenly a huge blast took place in front of the dorm and there were six Nomus standing, they didn't look like the Normal ones.

"Endeavour! Thats why i told you not to come here. You are the number one hero and its obvious that you are under constant surveillance of enemy!,. .. Everyone go back to your rooms now immediately!" yelled eraser head.

" Eraser!, take care of the students. I will deal with them-"

"Did you say enemies?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah they are, you don't have to be involved in this" said Endeavour but all the students were very curious to know their powers amd their style of fighting.

"You please go to your rooms too an-" While Endeavour was speaking Naruto shot out like a bullet and took a huge leap and landed behind one of the nomus immediately activating his sage mode and yelled "ODAMA RASENGAN!( big ball rasengan) and hit the nomu from behind creating a big impact around the area and sent the nomu flying to others and Sakura immediately stepped in and punched the nomu back with maybe not equal to but almost with the power of almight and the nomu laid down dead and then the other nomus started taking actions and sasuke enter the battle and ran straight towards a Nomu and yelled Chidori and took a sudden turn and cut through it sideways and now, two of the nomus were down and seeing them fight Endeavour entered the fight swiftly and Sakura sent a nomu flying to him and he caught him by his head burned the nomu with blue flames. Sasuke's sharingan seemed to be of no use against them so he took position waiting for more than one nomu to accumulate at a place and finally when two nomus almost crossed each other, he burned them dowom with his fireball jutsu and eraser head came in and tied those two nomus with speed and accuracy and the last one was now in Naruto's target area who was in air with one of his shadow clones and descended with a chu odama rasengan directly from above the nomu but the nomu did something unusual. He raised his hand to attack Naruto with electricity in his hand ,but it was too late and not just late. Even sasuke's chidori or lightning blade would struggle to match up with Naruto's giant rasengan. And even the last one was to brought down.

"Everyone were shocked to see the strength these shinobis possed.To see a girl with strength of Almight was especially a shock for Midoriya. Seeing such vigorous and deadly attacks using electricity impressed Kaminari and Naruto's excellent speed and destructive attacks were quickly liked by everyone. Bakugo and Todoroki now realized the caliper of the guys they were staying with. Kakashi who was guarding the students with shadow clones summoned them back and he signalled everyone to come back as he wanted to talk about something. Naruto stood there for a while and deactivated his sage mode and went ahead and sasuke shrugged off the dust on him and went left the place to erased head and Endeavour.

Endeavour being a fire element user was particularly impressed by Sasuke's precision and his control in using fire

"Eraser,...these guys are really tough. You were right"

"Endeavour, if you are impressed by that fire guy. That is not even his specialty. He knows some really dangerous and powerful stuffs. You realize we won't be much of a hindrance to them in case they want to finish us all?" said eraser with a serious look on his face. "And that White haired guy didn't even fight. We don't know about him yet. Also that girl's strength is incredible. Dare i not say she could rival Almight ,but still...and that yellow haired guy. He is quick and destructive at the same time. One of the most advantageous ability in a battlefield".

"Are you done? You think im gonna lose to them? Ha!, They might have more attacks than us in their arsenal. But they don't know what a number one hero has gone through to come to this position. And also, i don't need to prove my strength to them. Anyway, that white haired guys called them in for something i guess"

"yeah he did" said Eraser head and called the police and other staffs to clean this mess up.

"Sasuke, what was that?" asked Naruto. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were standing near the corridor. "That lightning was just like yours"

"I know, ive got no clue about what just happened"

"Hey guys" said Sakura. " Could you help us out with some info about who or what those things were?"

" Yeah sure" said Tenya and everyone started or explain stuffs to Sakura and others too joined her.

"Hey Bakugo, wasn't that nomu different from others?" said Midoriya. He was standing with todoroki and Bakugo out side seeing the area where they just fought.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me. An nomu with a lightning quirk- " said Bakugo.

"We have new guys here and suddenly new nomus appear with the same quirks as these guys" said todoroki.

"And yeah, thats not a coincidence. We will find that out real soon. What is actually happening" said erased head from behind...


End file.
